Swan Song
by keller12917
Summary: Just my interpretation of what could have been Steve's thoughts as he lay there after being shot and left for dead by Barbara Ross in the episode "The Thrill Killers"


**A/N Nobody really knew what was in Steve's mind as he lay there after being shot and left for dead by Barbara Ross in the episode "The Thrill Killers" some of us though have written up ideas of what he could have had thoughts of. I had never intended to do that before since there were at least two or three stories out there already but the other day after I wrote "What If" I found myself writing without even thinking and this is what came to be put down on the paper.**

**Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Swan Song**

**Steve's POV**

How could I be so stupid? I seem to always get myself in trouble by not thinking women or innocent looking people will hurt another person. Mike is going to throw the book at me for this mistake. I know he will or would if I was going to make it. I curse the fact I can't even move good enough to get to the car to call for help. I feel the blood pouring hard though and know it is very bad this time. It is flowing over my fingers as I am trying to put pressure on the wound. I honestly do not think I will ever see anyone again. At least not the ones that truly mean the most to me. Thinking of not seeing Mike or Jeannie as well as a few other people, that thought hurts almost worse than the bullet in my chest.

There have been so many times I could have told Mike and his daughter Jeannie what they truly mean to me, now it is going to be too late. They are the only family I have had in years and that means more to me than they know. I hope that Mike is not the one that finds me, at least not alone. Please God he needs someone with him to help him through this - even Lenny would be better than nobody. At least he will get the letter I left for him when they read my will. I know it is not the same as me saying it to him myself but it is from me and tells my feelings for him.

And Jeannie; so many times she has worried over both of us, how is she going to handle this? We have been really close ever since I met them, even closer than Mike really knows. Both of us have common interests and our age difference is not so vast that we can't share ideas and dreams. Once we get started talking the time just flies by before we know it. I am thankful I made that provision for her in my will to help her with college costs if she is still in college when she has to hear that will and hopefully it will help her with more. I hope she will live life to the fullest not just for herself but for both of us. I should have thought to put that in the letter I left her for when they read my will. I am going to miss her so very much she will never know how deep my feelings for her truly go and that is a huge regret for me. IF I make it through this I want her to know what I really do feel for her, it goes so much above friendship and brother/sister that it is not even funny. She has to know she alone holds my heart and truly has since we first met, it belongs to nobody else.

I have tried to hold on but it is getting even harder to keep my eyes open. I wish I could see Mike at least once more I wish Jea...

Next thing I know I hear sirens as though right there than I realize there is someone there. I feel hands checking me, I hear a reassuring voice urging me to hang on help is on the way. I feel disappointment it isn't Mike, but at least it is someone that can try to help, if it only wasn't too late. I can't tell him that there is no point trying, all I can do is listen as he is radioing for help, then he is back by my side. I want Mike there so bad.

I swear I hear my mom's voice talking to me but she has been dead for years. How is that possible? Her voice sounds so soothing, so warm and loving, I want to go to her. The next thing I know though I hear Mike's voice, it is full of fear and love and a strong urgency. All I want is to close my eyes and just slip away from the pain.

Mike though is not allowing that. Thanks to him and others there would be no reading of my will, at least not this time. When I woke up finally, there they were, the two most precious people in my life and I was so thankful to be there with them still. Over Jeannie's and Mike's shoulders I saw her and heard her words. She is telling me it is not my time not right now, that I am staying with ones I hold more dear than life itself.


End file.
